way_of_the_dark_elffandomcom-20200215-history
Celebenhel
"Cruel and cunning, drow are a dark reflection of the elven race. Also called dark elves, they dwell deep underground in elaborate cities shaped from the rock of cyclopean caverns. Drow seldom make themselves known to surface folk, preferring to remain legends while advancing their sinister agendas through proxies and agents. Drow have no love for anyone but themselves, and are adept at manipulating other creatures. While they are not born evil, malignancy is deep-rooted in their culture and society, and nonconformists rarely survive for long. Some stories tell that given the right circumstances, a particularly hateful elf might turn into a drow, though such a transformation would require a truly heinous individual." At least, that is what the surface world think of when they see a dark elf on the surface. However, the society below is actually very complex and there are as many drow which are moral and ethical towards other beings rather than those labeled "evil." Now they have returned to the surface, the 3rd generation of the original pioneers of the land they call Kaldoran have adapted to surface life. Physical Description: The Celebenhel ("silvery ones") are similar in stature to humans, but share the slender build and features of elves, including the distinctive long, pointed ears. Their eyes lack pupils and are usually solid white or red. Celebenhel skin ranges from coal black to a dusky purple. Their hair is typically white or silver, though some variation is not unknown. Society: Celebenhel society on the surface is no longer structured around a matriarchy. Here, the society is much more egalitarian. The Drowist Church still exists, and the women still monopolize the priesthood. The Drowist Church is monolithic and monotheistic and prides itself on the blood sacrifices it offers to it's god. The rituals are elaborate and the justice system seems harsh to an outsider. Lately, a number of "heresies" to the faith has cropped up. From classic idolatry to atheism to schisms in the faith due to males questioning the matriarchal rule in politics and religion. Relations: Drow are not an egalitarian society when it comes to others. The Celebenhel society is more extremely racist than other human or elven societies. Current dark elf racial theory divides the surfacers into two camps -- monsters and beasts. Humans, dwarves, halflings, and other elves are considered beasts. All others, including orcs, are considered monsters. Beasts can be captured and trained, monsters are to wild to be captured. Lately, though, some drow philosophers have come about to challenge this theory. Racial Traits * +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Constitution: Drow are nimble and manipulative. * Elf: Drow are humanoids with the elf subtype. * Medium: Drow are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: Drow have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision: Drow can see in the dark up to 120 feet. * Drow Immunities: Drow are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against enchantment spells and effects. * Keen Senses: Drow gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Poison Use: Drow are skilled in the use of poison and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves. * Spell Resistance: Drow possess spell resistance equal to 6 plus their class levels. * Spell-'Like Abilities:' A drow can cast dancing lights, darkness, and faerie fire, once each per day, using her total character level as her caster level. * Light Blindness: Abrupt exposure to bright light blinds drow for 1 round; on subsequent rounds, they are dazzled as long as they remain in the affected area. * Weapon Familiarity: Drow are proficient with the hand crossbow, rapier, and short sword. * Languages: Drow begin play speaking Elven and Undercommon. Drow with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Abyssal, Aklo, Aquan, Common, Draconic, Drow Sign Language, Gnome, or Goblin. Category:Dark Elf Subraces